


Chances Are

by furiouslygone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Candles, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dinner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roses, Sex, Sunsets, idk where this is in the timeline just follow the story-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Chances are that Obi-Wan and Satine would end up like this were awfully good.or;Satine and Obi-Wan celebrate the Festival of Light, however, Obi-Wan had special plans for her that night.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that romance was recently allowed in the Jedi Order.

On a beautiful summer night on Coruscant, many couples were gathered in Coruscant's main square for dancing, music, and dinner for the Festival of Light. Many came from near and far planets to celebrate more than 840 years since Naboo joined the Galactic Republic. It was an occasion mostly celebrated by Naboo, but it soon became a tradition for romantically involved partners to fall in love under fireworks and lights hung and floating across city squares.

Tonight, a certain Jedi and duchess were celebrating on an apartment balcony, decorated with white and red candles, roses hung around on the ledges.

"...And he wouldn't budge. It was frustrating," Satine finished with a sigh, finishing her third glass of wine, annoyed with Senator Organa's stubbornness towards a certain bill that was presented by Padmé Amidala to the Senate that day. Obi-Wan could tell that she was exhausted and needed to release some irritation, despite Obi-Wan hating all forms of politics.

"What?" Satine said, a gleam of annoyance in her eyes.

Obi-Wan's smile broke through and he chuckled, "Nothing. I'm simply admiring your determination towards such tedious discussions."

Satine opened her mouth to protest, but all that she could do was laugh. "You're right, my dear. I'm used to it, I suppose."

Obi-Wan took a sip of his red wine before saying, "I'd imagine you would be used to such politics, but I would've guessed you would be bored of it by now."

The Duchess shook her head. "Never, Obi. And you'll have to get used to my hour-long tirades because I hardly get to express my frustration to anyone besides myself."

As soon as Obi-Wan heard the music change on the servent droid's radio function, he smiled and stood up from his meal. He rounded the table to Satine, looking confused and he extended his hand. "May I?"

She raised a brow and accepted without a word. He placed his hand on her back and held her hand with the other. They quickly got into a comfortable swaying rhythm as Satine rested her head on his shoulder.

_Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin  
The moment you come into view  
Chances are you think that I'm in love with you_

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Satine murmured with a smile against her Jedi lover.

Obi-Wan laughed, "I would take offense to that, but I supposed we've never danced before."

It was a slow dance that he suggested - something he knew Satine adored. Watching romantic movies late at night, which should have made Obi-Wan roll his eyes, with Satine rested against his shoulder proved to be useful once he understood that she hinted that she loved certain scenes - he took mental notes. When he felt her smile against his shoulder, he knew she would love a specific romantic gesture to what was being displayed on screen, or if she snuggled closer to him, as she did when a scene with a slow dance earlier that week, he knew she desired the same thing.

But he didn't say anything about it - he had too much fun trying to figure out her attitude.

_Just because my composure sort of slips  
The moment that your lips meet mine  
Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine_

_In the magic of moonlight when I sigh, hold me close, dear  
Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes  
_

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me  
_ _And if you think you could  
_ _Well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

"You're _awfully good_ at seducing me," she mumbled and then almost gasped when Obi-Wan twirled her around but stopped halfway to hug her from behind. She exhaled from surprise, almost laughing from the _fun_ she was having. _Fun_ , such a silly word, she thought. 'Fun' usually wasn't something in her vocabulary. It was usually 'tired,' 'exhausted,' 'irritated,' or 'busy.' She huffed out a laugh at the idea that she was relaxed and having fun. _I_ _suppose Obi-Wan has that special ability._

She practically melted into his arms, letting him kiss a soft spot on her neck.  
  


_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me  
_ _And if you think you could  
_ _Well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

_The chances are your chances are awfully good_

When he spun her back around to face him, his face became deadly serious, but his eyes soft, which almost made Satine worry, until-

"Oh...oh Obi-Wan," she whispered as he pulled out a small white box from his pocket as he got down on his knees. Her mouth was agape and her eyes shone with tears. She put her hands on her cheeks as she closed her eyes to steady herself, but opened them up when he started speaking, "Satine Kryze, my Duchess, I met you so long ago. We spent a year together, and...I regret not staying with you after you had reclaimed Mandalore. Satine..." He took a deep breath before opening the small box in his hands, a beautiful silver ring with sapphire intertwined in the center. He continued, "I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her brows furrowed together as she tried to stop a wave of tears. She nodded and said breathlessly, "Yes. Yes, I will."

Obi-Wan stood up and captured her in a deep, sweet kiss, tasting the bitter wine they had earlier. Their heads and bodies rested against each other as Obi-Wan slipped the shining sapphire engagement ring on her left ring finger, and kissed her again. "Mmm," he hummed. "I have another surprise for you." He smirked with a hint of glee in his eyes and quickly lifted her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, and she squealed in surprise. 

He carefully walked with her in his arms to the bathroom where he kept the bathtub steamed with hot water, bubbles afloat, and rose petals on the floor, around the rim of the large tub, and even on the water and bubbles itself. The champagne bottle and two wine glasses with a box of chocolates lay on the edge of the installed bathtub, which made Satine's eyes light up. "Oh, you know me too well."

Obi-Wan set her down without and kissed her fervently while reaching for the zipper on her dress and pulling it down. He stepped away from her as she let the dress pool around her feet, and he could see her skin flush. "Wonderful as always, my dear."

"Oh, hush," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She could already feel her strong arousal growing, and she supposed he could feel it too because he started to quickly remove his tunic and trousers as she reached to remove her undergarments, still trying to maintain a kiss when possible.

Once Obi-Wan was satisfied with the view in front of him, he picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and he heard her gasp as she felt his hardness against her. He set her down in the steamy water slowly, trying to make sure it wasn't too hot for her skin, and he followed suit.

He resumed kissing her, as she leaned against the wall of the tub and his fingers trailed down her side, causing her to shiver. "Oh, Obi," she murmured against his mouth as his hands made way to her thighs, squeezing them for a moment before prying them apart.

Obi-Wan knew what she wanted - and she wanted it desperately, so he wasted no time inserting a finger into her as he kissed her neck. "Oh, oh," she whimpered as his finger rubbed against her tight walls. He smiled against her neck as he inserted another and another. She arched her back as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her, her hands grasping at his hair.

Her gasps and moans grew louder, and her eyes shut tight. Obi-Wan adored the sight of it - pure ecstasy on her face as she was consumed by the pleasure he gave her. He smiled when he felt her hips thrusting against his hand, needing more, so he rested his thumb on her clit, rubbing it hard, but slow. She whimpered and he felt her body shake with satisfaction.

Before she reached her climax, Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out, which caused a groan of irritation and glare from Satine. He kissed her sweetly, heart swelling from adoration of her fierce determination to get what she wanted, before picking her up and setting her on the edge of the tub. "Oh," she murmured as he spread her thighs out again, his tongue darting for her core. Her legs squeezed shut against his head as he started to softly suck on her clit, his fingers entering her again. Her hands went for his hair and she grasped it, pulling him forward into her, needing more of him.

She almost shrieked when she came, thrusting against his face. Her breathing became heavy and labored, and he pulled her back down into the water. He kissed her softly, letting her calm down from her high. She blushed when she tasted herself on her lips, but smiled against him, pulling him closer to her.

Although her thighs were achy and sore, she managed to wrap them around his waist. She hummed as she felt his arousal press against her sensitive cunt. He kissed her as he slowly pushed into her, groaning as he did. "Satine," he groaned as he buried a hand in her hair, the warmth and slickness couldn't compare to the water around him.

It took a few moments for her to adjust to his size, but when she did, the pain she felt turned into unpredictable pleasure. Every time he thrust into her, she gave a small cry into his mouth. She rested a hand against his bicep, but the closer she got to her second climax, the more she clutched it, needing stability. 

Obi-Wan whispered to her, how much he loved her, how much he cared about her ever since he met her over a decade ago, how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He peppered kisses across her face as she tried to focus on giving in to the pleasure he gave to her. The harder he thrust against her, their hips rolled against each other, causing both of them to moan, and he felt her walls flutter against him.

Satine cried out as she orgasmed, hips thrusting in small spurts, clamping around Obi-Wan, which caused him to groan as he came, pressing hard against her, his forehead against her shoulder.

They both stayed like that as they came down from their climaxes, breathing heavily from the pleasure they experienced until Obi-Wan flipped them around - him against the wall of the tub and her resting on top of his chest, snuggled against him. The water seemed much cooler than when they got in, but they didn't want to leave the comfortability they had with each other.

"Too tired for champagne, I assume?" he asked against her hair.

She jerked up and looked at him with bewilderment and laughed, "Never, my fiancé."


End file.
